El novio de la muerte
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Levi visita a Annie en el sótano donde está cristalizada. [Levi/Annie]


Aquí traigo este fic para el Kyojin-tón de Annie de la comunidad de LJ snk_esp. Por poco y no lo termino a tiempo, uff.

Quiero aclarar que este fic, aunque se supone que tiene que estar centrado en Annie, es muy Levi centric, más bien es él el protagonista. Pero la otra idea que tenía era muy compleja y no la tenía tan clara como esta así que me decidí a escribir este porque, al fin y al cabo, Annie también sale, que es lo que cuenta.

También tengo que decir que esta idea la tuve cuando pensé en coger a Levi para 10pairings. De momento no me he apuntado a ese reto, pero si lo hago algún día quiero que quede constancia de que este fic sería la pareja Levi/Annie.

También advierto que esto es un dramón con todas las letras XDDDD.

**Pareja:** Levi/Annie

**Género:** Drama, Angst

**Advertencias:** algo de sexo y mucho angst y muerte

**Rating:** T, PG-13

**Palabras:** 1945

**Resumen:** Levi visita a Annie en el sótano donde está cristalizada.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama y yo no gano un céntimo con esto.

Espero que os guste y más comentarios al final.

EL NOVIO DE LA MUERTE.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que acudió a aquella sala oscura y la miró. Sintió tal rabia y tal impotencia que no paró de golpear el cristal hasta que no quedó rastro de sus cuchillas y acabó jadeando de rodillas a la vez que gruesas gotas de sudor caían al suelo.

Ya sabía de sobra que pasaría eso, seguía sin haber ni un sólo rasguño. Se había comprobado que el material del que estaba hecho el cristal era indestructible, pero le daba igual. Impoluto y perfecto, manteniéndose ajeno a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Y no era justo.

No era justo que hubiera matado a tanta gente sin piedad, a su equipo y a tantos otros y luego se hubiera metido ahí dentro. Había que ser muy hipócrita y muy cobarde para hacer algo así, como si se estuviese riendo de ellos silenciosamente para toda la eternidad.

Sabían que, pese a haberse cristalizado, continuaba con vida. Con ayuda de algunos aparatos habían conseguido escuchar el latido de su corazón y se confirmó que Annie había entrado en una especie de estado de aletargamiento o hibernación pues sus pulsaciones eran anormalmente bajas.

Por el momento se desconocía cómo revertir ese estado. No se sabía si sería necesario algún tipo de estímulo externo o si tan sólo podían esperar a que ella decidiera salir de ahí. Todo eran incógnitas. Lo único con lo que contaban era la colaboración de Eren, que no era poco, y mientras éste no lograra aprender a cristalizarse no podían hacer nada sino esperar.

La luz del sol no parecía afectarle pero, de todas formas, se decidió que Annie se quedara bajo vigilancia constante en el sótano del Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento en Stohess.

Levi no la había conocido personalmente, no obstante sabía que había sido compañera de Eren y los demás durante los años de entrenamiento y que ésta se había graduado entre los diez mejores eligiendo alistarse en la Policía Militar.

Casi lo prefería así. No haberla conocido hacía mucho más fácil proyectar su odio en ella. No tenía que verla como una persona, sino como el monstruo que era sin necesidad de comprender sus motivaciones. Reiner, Bertholdt o Ymir, quienes sí habían estado bajo su mando y a quienes también se les podía atribuir crímenes del mismo calibre, adquirían sin embargo otro tipo de matices que inconscientemente los situaba un paso menos allá de la abominación encarnada por Leonhardt.

Quizás fuera eso, el odio, el rencor o la incomprensión, lo que le llevó a visitarla cada vez que estaba en Stohess. Tal vez esperara que el destino hiciera justicia y ese maldito cristal se rompiera cuando él estuviera presente. Y en el momento en que eso pasara, la mataría sin dudarlo.

Lo que en un principio fueron visitas esporádicas, acabaron por convertirse en una verdadera peregrinación. La base de operaciones de la Legión solía estar en Trost, ya que era el punto más cercano a Shiganshina, por lo que tampoco era muy común que frecuentaran Stohess y Levi comenzó a estar tan obsesionado que siempre hacía por pasar por allí así fueran a Sina o a otro distrito de la muralla Rose. Al principio fue tomado como una de sus particularidades a las que nadie osaba replicar pero cuando cada semana asomaba por aquel sótano y se encerraba allí durante toda la noche haciendo guardia, comenzaron a pensar que había perdido el juicio.

Tampoco sería raro, por otra parte, después de haber sufrido tanta presión durante tanto tiempo y después de haber visto tanta muerte a su alrededor. Cualquier humano, por fuerte que fuera, podía derrumbarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin poder soportarlo más.

Nunca entraba allí sin el equipo de maniobras, dispuesto a usarlo si se daba el caso de que Annie despertara en su presencia, sin embargo, llegó el día en que el suelo dejó de estar regado de trozos de cuchillas rotas. Era inútil malgastarlas de esa manera sólo para descargarse y era mucho más sensato mantenerlas intactas en caso de necesidad. Levi simplemente se sentaba en la silla y observaba en el más completo silencio sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a entrar ya que había dado órdenes expresas de que nadie le molestara mientras estaba allí.

Había algo hipnótico en ella y en aquella sala. O quizás fuera el hecho de encontrar un momento de absoluta paz a pesar de que fuera el odio lo que le había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Llegó el día en que el sargento ya no pensaba en cuantas personas había asesinado la mujer titán o de cuantas maneras diferentes sería capaz de matarla. Pensaba en otras cosas, cosas del día a día, de la misión que tendrían la semana siguiente o de qué le gustaría haber hecho si su vida hubiera sido distinta. Pensaba en el pasado, presente y futuro, como una confesión silenciosa a una figura de cristal que jamás le respondería.

Hanji, hábil como pocas en decir verdades como puños con despreocupación y como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, le dijo un día entre risas y a modo de broma, que si otra vez iba a visitar a su "novia". Levi contestó con un simple bufido y le dio la espalda de inmediato sin interés en enzarzarse en una discusión sobre esa tontería y sin querer dar muestra de que esas palabras de su compañera habían hecho que su interior se revolviera con miedo y desagrado.

Hanji, quien también era de las pocas personas capaces de leerle como un libro abierto y que también sabía ser dura y directa como si te estuviera contando un chiste, solía referirse a él como "el novio de la muerte" mucho antes de comenzar a visitar a Annie. Era como una especie de broma privada entre ellos, que a Levi no le hacía la más mínima gracia, pero que la mujer utilizaba para aliviar la tensión y el dolor de una forma tan primaria como el dolor mismo por la pérdida de un compañero.

Porque, ¿quiénes sino ellos tenían más derecho a reírse de la muerte? No era ninguna falta de respeto sino una vía de escape necesaria para no caer en la locura.

La mujer acostumbraba a bromear sobre el hecho de cualquier mujer que estuviera cerca de Levi tenía la sentencia de muerte escrita en la frente e incluso le había sugerido que se cambiara de "acera" porque de seguir así la humanidad estaría abocada a la extinción por falta de mujeres, alegando que hombres como Erwin o Eren serían buenos candidatos que estarían más que dispuestos y que ella, por precaución, debería dejar de hablarle si no quería morir de un momento a otro.

Sabía que no era más que una broma y que no debía hacer caso a la loca cuatro ojos, no obstante, lo que le incomodaba y le hacía pensar en ello era que en el fondo, tenía algo de razón.

Cuando se sentaba en aquel sótano, a menudo deseaba poder meterse en un cristal y librar a la humanidad de la amenaza de su presencia porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿a cuantas personas había matado Annie? ¿Cuántas personas habían muerto por seguirle o enfrentarse a él? Si se pusiera a contarlas seguramente el número sería muy similar y eso le aterraba.

Cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor acababa muriendo tarde o temprano, ya fuera hombre o mujer, pues la científica exageraba sobre eso para ahondar en la llaga de que Levi jamás encontraría pareja. Pero también en eso tenía razón la condenada.

Levi era un lobo solitario que nunca se había planteado la idea de tener una familia y compartir su vida con alguien, pero estaba seguro de que si alguna vez quisiera, tampoco podría. Todas las mujeres que habían sido cercanas a él habían muerto.

Primero fue su madre, cuando aún era un niño y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su nombre o sus rasgos. Luego Isabel, quien había sido como su hermana y quien, junto con Farlan, constituían ese espejismo de familia que nunca tuvo. Petra, esa joven llena de ilusión que le abrió su corazón torpemente con tímidas sonrisas y miradas huidizas, y a la que jamás tuvo el valor de corresponder por miedo a echarla a perder. Luego, incluso la pobre Nifa, a quien apenas conocía pero cuya sangre caliente podía sentir todavía salpicándole el rostro en sus peores pesadillas.

Después de todo eso, no era de extrañar que el héroe de la humanidad temiera por la vida de Mikasa, Hanji o incluso Sasha. Mientras permanecieran cerca de él, tendrían los días contados. Pero Annie… Annie era inmune a él y la única que permanecería a su lado por mucho tiempo o, por lo menos, el tiempo que ese cristal quisiera.

Se acostumbró a la rudeza de su rostro hasta el punto de encontrarlo hermoso. Su eterna juventud, casi intacta, mostraba el paso del tiempo de manera que sólo él, que se sabía sus facciones de memoria, era capaz de entrever. Como ese mechón suelto de su flequillo que había alcanzado la altura de la barbilla, o las uñas que ya no estaban impecablemente cortadas. Mientras que todos estos detalles cambiaban a cámara lenta, Levi iba sumando canas y heridas de guerra, cada vez más cansado y más consciente de que ninguna otra mujer había aguantado tanto tiempo junto a él.

A veces, aunque como siempre con el equipo de maniobras bien colocado, internaba la mano en su pantalón y encontraba una extraña satisfacción cuando el semen chocaba contra el cristal, descargando su físico y su mente en ese acto tan primario mucho más personal y simbólicamente ultrajante que cuando destrozaba cientos de cuchillas.

Pasó el tiempo y pasaron los años, y llegó el día en que Levi acudía a ese sótano puntualmente todos los días arrastrando una cojera que finalmente le había apartado del frente. Eso era lo que decía en el papeleo oficial. La realidad era que, a pesar de ser cierto que las secuelas físicas podían comprometer su seguridad en una misión, las secuelas psicológicas eran muchísimo peores. Había sido destinado en Stohess como guardián de la titán en cristalización, porque todos los que le habían visto sabían que allí era el único sitio en donde era capaz de mantener la calma.

Dormitaba en esa sala sentado en una silla, porque él aseguraba no necesitar una cama para tal fin, con el equipo de maniobras preparado y tan sólo salía una vez al día para tomar el aire fresco. Necesitaba hacerlo pues no quería volver a tener la sensación de vivir en Ciudad Subterránea y ese ver el sol y sentir la brisa le hacía recordar lo que era la libertad. Esa libertad que se había llevado a tantos de su lado y a quienes visitaba a diario en un paseo que siempre le llevaba a pasar por el cementerio.

Allí las tumbas vacías de Erwin, Mikasa, Hanji, Eren… Tantos cuerpos que no habían podido ser recuperados y que descansaban de forma ficticia bajo una lápida con sus nombres que él se había encargado de colocar.

Pero siempre llegaba el momento de regresar al sótano. Y esperar, esperar a que Annie despertara antes de que la muerte también se lo llevara a él.

No sabía qué haría si eso sucediera algún día. Quizás la mataría, quizás le rogaría que le matase ella misma o quizás le pidiera que le llevara junto a ella dentro del cristal por toda la eternidad.

Mientras tanto, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. Solo en ese sótano y en ese mundo, porque como bien había dicho Hanji, era el novio de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me vino la idea de este fic por una canción que canta aquí la Legión, y que se llama El novio de la muerte, y me parecieron tan acertadas ambas cosas XDDDD. También tengo que decir que me he basado en la idea que corre por ahí de que Levi es un imouto-killer XDDDD (todas las mujeres que están cerca de él mueren), y la verdad es que tienen un poco de razón, pobretico XDDDD.

Desde luego que ha sido una pareja rara rara rara, pero me ha gustado, muy en plan cuento y eso a pesar del drama.

Sí, ya sé que debo un montón de reviews de vuestros fics (petula, hessefan, sheena etc…) y que también debo un montón de contestaciones de reviews. A ver si saco tiempo, pero es que es o responder/escribir reviews o escribir fics XDDD. Tarde o temprano los tendréis.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
